Various food products can be cooked by immersion in a hot liquid, usually boiling water or hot oil. For example, tortillas can be deep fried in oil to produce a taco shell. In order to produce a taco shell, a fry basket can be used to form the tortilla into a desired shape and suspend it in oil during frying. Several tortillas can be fried at once using a fry basket having a compartment for each tortilla. Fry baskets are also used to deep fry a variety of other food products, including potatoes (French fries), fish, and chicken.